


The Faded

by Blitzindite



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I always torture my favorites, I'm Sorry, Sadly, Why are you still reading these tags, but i'm serious, even if it makes them hurt a little in the end, headcanons, it's literally been over a year since i've written angsty fanfiction, okay this on actually made me sad, or just fanfiction in general until recently, seriously, the Jims just wanna make people happy, why are you still reading the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzindite/pseuds/Blitzindite
Summary: It really wasn’t that the Twins didn’t understand. They just wanted to make the Fadings’ last days, weeks, or however long it turned out to be, full of fond memories and smiles and laughs. Jim had seen, felt, what it was like to go out with sorrow in one’s heart. They never wanted that for anyone, if they could help it.





	The Faded

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is probably one of the saddest things I've ever tried writing. ;;  
> I'm sorry! But I always torture my favorite characters, it seems...  
> (Yes, the Jims are some of my favorite Ipliers; they're competing for first place with Host and the Googles)
> 
> Note: This started out as an exploration for some headcanons for the Jims. I don't know _how_ it turned out so depressing-

Not every Ego can make it big. Sometimes, they wound up forgotten by the fans. Even by their creators themselves. Some faded just as quickly as they were created. Others struggled through the days, objects falling from transparent fingers. Struggling to stay upright on weak knees. They waited with fear gripping their hearts for when not enough of the fans would remember. When not enough would care. They would fade. For good.

 

Jacques Septic and Artiplier—Artie—tried painting with shaky hands. Sometimes their brushes would fall because they just couldn’t hold the little objects up any longer. They’d spill more paint on themselves than their canvases in their struggles to get even a little on their brushes.

 

Mark Bop tried to smile and keep singing, dancing, joking with Bing and Chase for as long as he could. But his back ached. His boombox had grown too heavy to hold. His arms, from fingertip to elbow, were transparent, and it seemed to get worse by the day. His eyes looked hollow and voice was scratchy. As it grew worse for Bop, he eventually just had to be content with casual conversation and watching Bing and Chase have the fun.

 

Chef Iplier was rarely seen. So faded that it strained him just to get out of bed. Dr. Iplier was constantly checking on him, just to see if the Chef was still with them or not. The doctor knew he didn’t have much longer, and the Chef seemed to know it, too.

 

Some of the ‘populars’ avoided the Fading as much as possible. Most of them, not because they thought themselves better, but because they, themselves, had nearly faded at one point or another. The King, Dark, and Wilford were careful never to cross paths with the weakened Egos. When they had been new, fresh ideas in Mark’s mind, they’d nearly faded so many times.

 

Bim looked like he’d choke up whenever he caught sight of one of the Fading. He’d been the closest to being lost without actually fading. He still feared it. He knew what the Fading were going through, but it hurt too much for him to be near them. The game show host was always in a rush to leave the kitchen when one of them stumbled their way in for food or drink, or to avoid the living room when they were trying to relax.

 

The Jims… Well, they didn’t quite seem to understand. They were children at heart, after all. The Twins did anything they could to get smiles out of the Fading. Whether it was by acting like complete morons, or just sitting down to talk with them.

 

Sadly, the Twins were some of the only Egos willing to take large chunks out of their day just to make it a little brighter for the Fading. They’d laugh with the weaker ones, help them around the offices, share stories. While the Septics were often more willing than most of the Ipliers to spend time with the Fading, they were often too busy. Chase spent a lot of time with Bop. Anti and Marvin would often swap who ‘babysat’ Jacques, but that was it. Schneep was far to busy in his lab. Jackieboy was out for most of the day patrolling with the Silver Shepherd. And Jameson was just too new. He’d never seen it before, wouldn’t know how to take it, and the other Egos were careful to keep him away from the Fading.

 

Even though the Twins were probably far from popular with both the fans and other Egos (in their minds, at least), they did what they could to make it better for those being forgotten. Hearts as big as their eccentric personalities, they didn’t seem to care that they could start fading at any point, too. They lived for the present, and every morning they actually woke up was a bright one to them.

 

They took the time to be with each of the weakened Egos every day. They’d watch Artie and Jacques paint, helping steady their hands when it was needed. They sat at the edge of the Chef’s bed and just talked with him, telling him all about their day and what the others were up to. They joked and sang with or for Bop.

 

And…it was the Jims who were hit the hardest when the Chef finally faded.

 

They’d been roughhousing, joking around with Bing and Bop, when Newscaster Jim had just stopped dead. He’d looked like one of the androids when their systems locked up, and Jimmy immediately lunged for his twin. He held Jim against his chest when he’d taken in a shaky breath and the tears started to fall; turning into ugly sobs.

 

The Twins had Sights, not unlike the Host, though more limited. Weather Jim—Jimmy—knew when storms were coming or just the simple forecast. However, the more severe the storm, the harder it hit him and the more likely he was to lose consciousness. His brother, well… Jim drew the unlucky card with his Sight. What he could See were untimely deaths, or the deaths of those close to him—as they happened.

 

It was one thing Jimmy hated; that bugged him to no end. He’d wished he could swap Sights with his brother, save Jim from all the awful things he’d seen and was yet to see.

 

“Ch… Ch-Che-ef…” he’d sobbed, curling into his brother’s embrace. He was shaking, hands so cold against Jimmy’s neck that his hair stood on end.

 

Not only could Jim _see_ these deaths, he felt them as they happened. Saw through his target’s eyes, felt what they did.

 

Jim was and still is the only Ego to feel a complete fade without actually dying. He’d been with the Chef. With Artie and Bop when their time came. Now, he could only dread when Jacques’s turn came. He could just be grateful that his brother would be right there to hold him when that happened.

 

So, it really wasn’t that the Twins didn’t understand. They just wanted to make the Fadings’ last days, weeks, or however long it turned out to be, full of fond memories and smiles and laughs. Jim had seen, felt, what it was like to go out with sorrow in one’s heart. They never wanted that for anyone, if they could help it.

 

The Twins understood. Maybe even better than anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you. :I


End file.
